1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tackle boxes and more particularly pertains to a new tackle box for holding fishing gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tackle boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, tackle boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,379; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,308; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,860; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,561; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,228.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tackle box. The inventive device includes a tackle box with separable lid and base portions pivotally coupled together at the back side of the tackle box. The top of the tackle box has a carrying handle pivotally coupled thereto. The top of the tackle box has a pair of generally circular depressions each designed for receiving a bottom of a beverage container therein. The top of the tackle box also has spaced apart first and second top clips upwardly extending therefrom for holding a flashlight to the top of the tackle box. The lid and base portions of the tackle box each have a pair of side clips on the front side of the tackle box designed for holding fishing rods to the front side of the tackle box.
In these respects, the tackle box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding fishing gear.